Meeting at the Graveside: Charlotte and Vendetta
by candelight
Summary: Unexpectedly, trying to get AWAY from Charlotte.....Vendetta runs into her at Clamberg's graveyard, mourning over her parents....Might update soon.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting at the graveside: Charlotte and Vendetta

* * *

Unexpectedly, trying to get AWAY from Charlotte.....Vendetta runs into her at Clamberg's graveyard, mourning over her parents....Might update soon.

* * *

_"They are not dead,  
Who leave us this great heritage of remembering joy.  
_

_They still live in our hearts,  
__In the happiness we knew, in the dreams we shared.  
_

_They still breathe,  
__In the lingering fragrance,windblown, from their favourite flowers.  
_

_They still smile in the moonlight's silver,  
__And laugh in the sunlight's sparking gold.  
_

_They still speak in the echoes of the words we've heard them say again and again.  
_

_They still move,  
__In the rhythm of waving grasses, in the dance of the tossing branches.  
_

_They are not dead;  
__Their memory is warm in our hearts, comfort in our sorrow.  
_

_They are not apart from us, but part of us,  
_

_For love is eternal,  
And those we love shall be with us throughout all eternity."_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

* * *

Vendetta sighed.

If that stupid little blue girl wasn't tormenting every aspect of her existance.....

She shuddered.

Every attempt-Every BLOODY ATTEMPT TO DESTROY THAT STUPID LITTLE BLUE GIRL-Had failed! Vendetta growled and switched off the T.V. in

irratation.

That little idiot was always cheery, always merry, always so stupidly assured that Vendetta was her....her...

..._friend._

Yecch. Vendetta just felt sick at the thought.

She sighed, and stood. She no longer really wanted her lunch of onions, grapejuice, and clams. That stupid little girl had spoiled her appetite.

Well...she might as well go out. She really didn't feel like making any fiends to plague the town.

With a shrug, she reached for her jacket-it was getting chilly out-left a note for Hamster, and went on her way.

* * *

Vendetta sighed as she walked the silent grey streets of Clamberg

In this town....

It was a dead Zone.

Fiends wreaked havoc and hurt people...

Well, they deserved it! Vendetta was always alone as a child.....even her parents had had little time for her.

So she threw herself entirely into her craft of mad science and dark magic. It was the only way she knew how to stop her heart from falling to

piece....with steel girders.

She ruled all. Her parents were now her pets.

But it wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

Vendetta figured it was that stupid Charlotte's fault.

Once she was dead, Vendetta would finally be happy.

Finally....

Great. Now she was bored.

Might as well go to the most deserted place in town before she felt like watching TV again.

So, she simply made her way towards the Clamberg Cemetary.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

That stupid girl was here as well!

Vendetta growled under her breath.

Great.....just great.....

But Charlotte didn't seem to notice Vendetta as she knelt at a grave with daisies in her hands.

Vendetta hurried behind a tree before she could be noticed.

Wonderful. What was that stupid little girl doing here?

Wait a minute...

Vendetta stared.

What...?

Charlotte had a sad smile on her face as she arranged the bouquet carefully around the stones. Vendetta squinted to read the names.

Roxanne and Micheal....?

Who were these people?

It started to rain. Vendetta carefully took step by step, closer to Charlotte, doing her best to stay out of sight.

Who..?

As cold rain pelted down from a dark sky, Vendetta was now close enough....to read the grave's inscriptions. They were very simple.

_Mother_

_Father_

_Friends_

Wait....Charlotte's parents were dead? Guess that explained why she lived with her grandmother....

Vendetta silently cursed herself for getting so curious...and so close. She was now only inches away from Charlotte...could see raindrops

intermingle with something else in her eyelashes...

Just as Vendetta was about to back off, Charlotte turned. Her face registered confusion.

"V-Vendetta...?"


	2. Chapter 2

I was never one for taking too long breaks from my fanfiction....

Ah, well. I can't stand leaving a project unfinished....

So very well, then. I bring you Charlotte and Vendetta.

Quote:

__

"As I stand here, at a peak,  
My invitation, stamped 'Acceptance'  
Held tight in my trembling hands,  
With the mountain looming before me,  
I look back at how far I've come.

I remember when the foothills first beckoned me.  
Pen in hand, I followed the path,  
Climbing toward the misty hilltop.  
Through the years, some turned back, defeated.  
But the summit called to me, and I climbed on.

The trail grew steep, my pen dry, my words dim.  
I longed for the easy paths I'd left behind.  
Others following the trail pushed me along,  
Lighting my way with their hope, urging me on  
Until I was ready to continue.

As I stand at my first peak,  
I remember those who helped me reach this goal.  
I will step up to join those who've gone before  
And turn back to reach out to those  
Who have yet to arrive."

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"H-Hello." Charlotte answered in a shaky voice, wiping frantically at her eyes and forcing a huge, horrible smile on her face.

Vendetta narrowed her eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here, you stupid, blue girl?"

Charlotte opened her mouth, but for once, not a sound came out. She simply stared at the ground, biting her lip. Vendetta kept her hard gaze

upon her, refusing to back down.

"....Oh.....I....like to visit....my mother and daddy. Today was such a beautiful day!" she gestured at the revolting, miserable looking sky.

Vendetta let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's horrible out here, you stupid girl. It was horrid yesterday, it's horrid today, and it will be horrid tomorrow and every. Single. Day. Thereafter.

As it is EVERY day in this stupid town."

Vendetta waited for Charlotte to say something hopelessly optimistic or stupid, but silence.

".....I guess....you're right."

Vendetta frowned.

This was most unlike Charlotte. Ah, well. She was probably just waiting to say something obnoxious.

Vendetta groaned, and buried her face in her hands as the cold rain began to pelt down harder.

"As much as I loathe you, I have to ask: How did your parents die?"

Charlotte blinked, looking very taken aback.

".....Um.....car crash. I was three."

"Oh."

That was all Vendetta could think to say. A mocking laugh might've been called for...but she really didn't feel like one at the moment.

Charlotte smiled absentmindedly before turning to face the graves, again.

_"_My mother and father are dead, Vendetta. Sometimes.....

I wish I were, too."

* * *

Vendetta stared.

Shock.

Pure shock.

It was like....well, it would be like Mr. Milk becoming macho and tough.

So, Charlotte had a death wish all along? Very well....Vendetta turned around to face Charlotte....

....only to find the dumb girl had passed out from standing so long.

Vendetta stared at the pitiful figure on the ground.

A nasty smile bloomed on her face.

And she removed a dagger from her belt.

* * *

Finally-this was her oppurtunity. She would kill her-rip her in two, stab her, mutilate her.....

Yes....she definitely would.

Anytime now.....

Ookay....getting ready.....

Vendetta's hand-the one with the dagger-shook. She clasped it harder, her eyes narrowing.

Come on.....COME ON......

_"My mother and father are dead, Vendetta. Sometimes, I wish I was, too."_

Why not give her her wish?

Or....be cruel and let this ordinately annoying, empty, always masked girl live?

Or.....let her live, because...

Vendetta abruptly shook her head and let out a long suffering sigh.

"You stupid, stupid little blue girl....."

With another enormous sigh, she heaved Charlotte onto her shoulder, and, steadying herself, slowly walked off as Charlotte's head bobbed from

side to side.


	3. Final chapterTwo sides of the same coin

Charlotte and Vendetta: Meeting at the graveyard

* * *

Chapter Three

(No way do I believe this could ever happen....but it would be cool.)

Quote:

_"When the spent sun throws up its rays on cloud  
_

_And goes down burning into the gulf below,  
_

_No voice in nature is heard to cry aloud  
_

_At what has happened. Birds, at least must know  
_

_It is the change to darkness in the sky.  
_

_Murmuring something quiet in her breast,  
_

_One bird begins to close a faded eye;  
_

_Or overtaken too far from his nest,  
_

_Hurrying low above the grove, some waif  
_

_Swoops just in time to his remembered tree.  
_

_At most he thinks or twitters softly, 'Safe!"_

* * *

A groan echoed from the dark room. Charlotte turned.

Charlotte blinked.

And blinked again.

Hmm...?

Had she simply... dreamed up the whole scenario with Vendetta?

The fuzzy room came deeper into focus. Odd...it was so dark in here. Normally, her room was so cheery.....flowers

everywhere.....pink...bright.....happy sheep holding happy puppies wearing diapers on the wallpaper....

Bright vases....fluffy and fuzzy.....

Was it night? It must be.....clearly, if she had just woken up.

But....why wasn't the quilt covered with daffodils? It was a dark, wine crimson-that could be seen even in the immense dark.

And....Charlotte pulled herself from under the covers.

What...?

Why was she wearing a black nightgown?

Ooh! How pretty.....Charlotte forgot the misery of her existance for her moment as she took everything in with bright eyes.

Gargoyles.....screaming in agony.....carved into the bedpoles....what looked like fanged rats attacking the populace painted on the ceiling.....

And bats and skunks doing a frolic on the wall paper.

And the enormous door slammed open.

Charlotte looked up curiously.

* * *

"Well, you stupid little blue girl?"

Charlotte blinked, astonished.

"V-Vendetta?"

"Who _else, _you twit?"

Hamster grunted in approval from behind her. As the dim light of the halls filled the room, several red eyed fiends skulked off into the darkness,

scuttling away.

Vendetta was holding a steaming tray. She stalked in, grumbling.

"Stupid little blue girl in my stupid room....Stupid little blue girl in my stupid room...."

With a loud thunk and splash! She thrust the tray into the surprised girl's lap.

Charlotte blinked at the odd substance.

"Um.....what's this, Vendetta?"

Vendetta's eyes narrowed as she threw herself onto the large bed sideways, still groaning.

".....Chicken Soup, you little moron."

"I-Wow!" Charlotte beamed. "Thanks for making me dinner, Vendetta! Are we having a slumber party?"

Vendetta hmpphed.

"NO! We are NOT having a slumber party, lackwit!"

"Oh....costume party?" Charlotte turned to look at herself as best as she could in the gloom.

"NO!"

"Did you change my clothes?"

"NO! Well....uh...yes."

"How come?" asked Charlotte brightly.

Vendetta shrugged.

"You look so much better like so. I can almost stand to look at you this way."

Charlotte looked at Vendetta.

"Oooohhh....we MATCH!"

Vendetta growled under her breath.

_I will not strangle the stupid blue girl, I will not strangle the stupid blue girl, I will not strangle the stupid blue girl......_

* * *

It was FREEZING in this room. Vendetta was forced to duck under the covers too, shuddering at the thought more then her actual shivering.

"Why?"

"Hmmm?"

Charlotte stared up at the ceiling.

"After I um.....well.....got lightheaded...."

"Dead pan fainted more like-"

"Why did you immediately bring me here?"

It was almost as though Charlotte could hear Vendetta's shrug.

"I....do not know. Most likely because I wanted to know myself."

"Know what?"

"How a creature like you can exist."

* * *

Charlotte looked bewildered as she turned to face Vendetta. Vendetta's lip curled into a mean smile as she turned away.

"Vend....Vendetta?"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh..." Vendetta chuckled.

"You're hopelessly stupid, you know. You still don't get it, do you?"

Charlotte bit her lip and waited.

"You....practically ARE me." Vendetta managed to choke out.

"Always so ridiculously determined, you're so absurdly immune to the other aspect of the world-a darker, crueler, one, one that would _shatter_

your own.

That's why I wanted to KILL you so much. I wanted simplicity. The iron bonds I created in my life were all too familiar, comforting. I couldn't live

your aspect....."

Vendetta took a deep breath. It sounded as if she'd wanted to say such things for a long, long time.

"I soothe my loneliness by _isolating _myself. And you're always looking for a friend. Always.

And You're always so curious-you're like a broken top, Charlotte. Nothing but sweetness and sugar cake."

Charlotte held her breath.

No one had EVER told her that.

Vendetta chuckled again, much more darkly this time.

And it actually sounded like she were fighting tears.

"It's like you're always looking for the darkness, stupid girl. To contradict your actions, show you that there's a new world to learn from and

comfort you.

Let me tell you something right here, Charlotte. You can't always depend on a parent to be your guide."

"But...."

"My parents-heh! Your parents are dead. Dead and gone, Charlotte. All four can tell us nothing."

Charlotte bit her lip as the salty streaks fell. Vendetta was silent.

"Once there's another world to shelter you, it's a parent's love," she said quietly.

"You're all alone in that brand new world...just you and the world's identity. That other identity, if you find yourself a good one, will love you and

shield you from everyone-anyone else.

When no one else can help you in your own world-what is there? There's the affection that comes from a someone that's never there.

And that's it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two sides," said Charlotte softly.

Vendetta gave her a questioning look.

Charlote let out the tiniest sigh.

"Two sides of the same coin. The two of us."

Vendetta turned to give out an exasperated sigh.

"I am NOTHING like you, you little nimrod. I have enough problems, thank you."

"I have mine, too."

"Like what?"

"Like wanting to be like you."

* * *

Again!

AGAIN, she had to get Vendetta interested....Curses.

Well...might as well get to the meat of the matter.

"I, Charlotte-"

"Yes?"

"Well, you, uh, I kinda-"

Charlotte looked at her, interested. This made it so much harder.

"Er.....it's like this...."

Silence.

"The point is.....GARR!" Vendetta cursed under her breath. Charlotte jumped, surprised.

"I...?"

"Listen, you stupid little blue girl. I have a proposition for you."

"Ooh! A proposition?"

"_Yes. _You're annoying, dim witted, and hopelessly cheery." Vendetta's eyes gleamed.

"If I can do to my other competition.....the other mad scientists.....what you've done to me....." A wicked smile bloomed on her face.

"Charlotte? Will you live with me? Be my apprentice?"

Give up being the jolliest, happiest, little blue girl this ghost town had ever seen and disappear into a manor of untold horror?

Charlotte grasped Vendetta's cold little hand, and the two smiled at each other in the dark.

"I would be honored."

* * *

And, reader, neither girl is alone, now.

Whether Vendetta is tormenting the world with ghastly fiends of a darker plane, or Charlotte is merrily attempting to spread joy and spreading

chaos in misery in her wake, they usually get their desired effects.

Occasionally, when you see them not working (Which is rare....the two are such workaholics,) you can see them sitting upon a broken statue in

Clamberg or on a National Monument watching fiends tackle New York, Japan, Canada.....it depends on their mood) You will often see Charlotte

happily put an arm around Vendetta's shoulders for true companionship.

Often, you will see Vendetta look revolted and move away.

But....as I have seen the duo quite often as of late, and, on those occasions, I have just as often seen Vendetta gruffly move closer.

* * *

Fin


End file.
